


Park Jinyoung Plus One

by therook



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therook/pseuds/therook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between being nagged and bringing a date, he chose the lesser of two evils. Except the lesser evil is of the escort variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Jinyoung Plus One

I

“Park Jinyoung plus one?” Mark Tuan asked incredulously over the phone. “Since when?”

Jinyoung coolly replied, “Not for you to know.”

“Mr. Picky-too-busy-to-date is bringing a date to our wedding,” Mark deadpanned. “Can you blame us for being surprised?”

_Our_. _Us_. Jinyoung blanched. His two closest friends, Mark and Jaebum, were getting married and their “togetherness” was annoying him more than ever. He was far from a cynic but being the only single one in their group of friends, his contempt was justified.

“You’re going to meet him anyway, so save your questions for later.” Jinyoung’s heart weighed on him with every minute the phone call dragged on but Mark continued to goad him, “At least tell us his name.”

_I would tell you if I had known his name_ , Jinyoung felt like screaming into the phone. “Nope, my lips are sealed.” He had to end this call. Now. “Anyway, gotta go. I have some work to do,” he spoke hurriedly and pressed ‘End Call’ before Mark could say goodbye.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temple. A wedding date shouldn’t be this much trouble. But between being nagged indefinitely for going stag to yet another occasion and bringing a date for one day, he chose the lesser of two evils. Giving him the third degree seemed to be a constant theme between him and his friends. He was starting to wonder why he even bothered to hang out with them.

“You need a boyfriend,” they said. _No, I don’t need anyone._

“Do you like being single?” they asked. _Obviously or I won’t be single for this long._

“Maybe you are not trying hard enough,” they suggested. _Try not at all._

It was not like he had never dated before. He had but he didn’t think having a partner was _that_ integral to his personal life.

Damn it all to Mark’s persistence. He was starting to doubt his decision to bring a date and suffer through all these questions.

Too bad his date was all paid for with no refund policy.

*          *          *

“Just Relax Escorts, how may I help you?”

Jinyoung winced. Could the name be any more conspicuous? He had done his research extensively and despite the name, this was the safest all-male escort service with its strict client confidentiality. And also, the best escort.

“Sir?”

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “Hi, I would like to hire an escort for the 21st of next month.”

“That could be arranged. Please give the time and place for the service required and the description.”

“Description? Of?”

“Of the escort you want. Physique, personality or facial features. Your preference.” The voice droned on, “We could send you just anyone but customer’s satisfaction is our number one priority.”

Oh, God. He didn’t prepare for this. He figured it would be a done deal if he had only mentioned the when, where and what. Without any second thought, he blurted, “How about someone fun?”

The ever patient voice on the other end prodded. “Anything else? Height? Dark hair? Ginger? Blond? Age bracket?”

“Someone fun in their 20s. I’ve heard your agency is the best so surprise me. I don’t really care at this point.” _Who is this person talking?_ Jinyoung marvelled at himself. He was throwing caution to the wind without considering the outcome. Was this what they called character development?

“I hope you are aware that this is a vague request but we will find you the best candidate accordingly.”

“Yes, I’m aware of it and I trust the agency.” _Do I?_

“Very well. Please give your email address. We will send you payment details along with the terms and conditions for you to look through and sign.” A brief pause. The receptionist resumed with a gentler tone, “However, I want to emphasise that there will be no refund. So please think about it carefully before you make any payment.”

He was surprised by the friendliness but he already made up his mind and that was what he told the receptionist. After they ironed out the details, Jinyoung hung up the phone.

He had another three days to mull it over before he can send in the RSVP.

*          *          *

This was it. The 21st of this month. Mark Tuan and Im Jaebum’s wedding.

_What have I done? What have I done?_ Jinyoung couldn’t stop pacing in front of the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet his escort. He wanted to meet up earlier so they can get their stories straight. He needed them to pull off being a believable couple to his friends, even if it was only for a day.

“Park Jinyoung?” a tentative voice called out. He turned quickly to look behind him.

_Oh, I am done for._

He should have asked for a less showy escort because this guy stood out. Platinum blond hair, chiselled face beaming with a smile, looking spiffy in a suit; his escort was _more_ , in every sense of the word.

Well, assuming he was the escort. Jinyoung was not going to ask him outright so he just went, “Yes?”

“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Jackson,” he said as he held out his hand. Jinyoung wordlessly shook his hand, still trying to decide on how to proceed. Jackson nodded his head towards the entrance, “Shall we go inside?”

They both made their way into the coffee shop. He was relieved that Jackson was discreet enough to not identify himself as the escort. His mind was reeling on how to broach the subject of their “dating.”

They placed their orders and silently walked over to a corner booth. As soon as they sat down, Jackson spoke up. “Is there a reason why we are meeting up two hours before the wedding?”

Jinyoung blinked rapidly. His escort sure was straightforward. “Yes, there is,” Jinyoung answered. Regaining his wits, he continued. “You will be my faux boyfriend of a month and we are going to set our story straight before we step inside that reception hall.”

Their order came just as soon as he said it. As the server placed their drinks, Jinyoung tried to read Jackson’s expression and got nothing. After the server left, he explained, “I’m not sure what your service usually entails but my reason for hiring an escort is to get my friends off my back for one day about the dating thing.” Jackson patiently looked at him to finish so he made his final appeal. “It will only be for a few hours and as harmless as possible.”

Jackson didn’t say anything, and then he grinned. “Even if I said ‘no’ – which I won’t by the way – I’m still obligated to this date.” He leaned over his arms on the table and lowered his voice, “Plus this sounds like a lot of fun. You did ask for someone fun and I’m the man for it.”

The elation that Jinyoung felt, outweighed the guilt of lying to his friends. He really did not see the harm of pretending he had a boyfriend because as far as he was concerned, they were going to break up on the very next day due to irreconcilable differences.

Feeling spirited, Jinyoung leaned towards him. “Since this is the first time we meet, let’s use this place as our meet-cute. But the exact date is way before, like six weeks before.”

Jackson was fully concentrating now. “Okay, we’ve covered the meet. What’s the cute?”

Jinyoung had it all planned since last night so the words just tumbled out, “The barista mixed up our coffees to-go and we both went to the counter to change it. That was when we first laid eyes on each other and started talking–”

Jackson put up his hand to stop him. “But I only drink organic green tea.”

Jinyoung sputtered, _he did not_. “Just go with me on this because I still have to face them after the wedding. You don’t.”

“Where is the Jackson stamp in your story? It could have been anybody’s story,” Jackson argued.

Conceding his point, Jinyoung asked. “How do _you_ want to do this?”

“We both were at the mixing station; you were too busy to notice so you accidentally put brown sugar in my organic green tea,” Jackson excitedly suggested.

Indignant, Jinyoung almost raised his voice. “Why do I have to be the one who messed up? You should be the one to mess up since my friends don’t know you well.”

“How about we both messed up because we were too busy making googly eyes at each other?” Jackson persisted.

Jinyoung was getting frustrated. “Let’s get back to this after we cover everything else. Family? Career? Wait, do not answer that.” He checked his watch and grunted, “We still have a lot to go through before the wedding.”

Annoyed by how things were progressing, Jinyoung glared at Jackson. "You know, when I said someone fun, I didn’t mean difficult.”

 

II

“Will. You. Stop. It?!” Jinyoung was batting Jackson’s hand away as Jackson tried to take his hand while they walked out of the coffee shop.

“Can’t,” he answered succinctly.

Looking up, Jinyoung silently counted to ten then turned to him, “Why ever not?” By then, he already let Jackson held his hand as they walked over to his car. There was no point in fighting a force of nature.

Jackson shrugged as if the answer was obvious. “We’ve been dating for a month. This is the peak when we couldn’t take our hands off each other and be sickeningly affectionate.”

Of course. “Well, aren’t you practical,” scoffed Jinyoung. “I am,” Jackson declared proudly.

Jinyoung relented a bit. “Suppose I agree to skinship, do we really have to start now?” He was not going to agree with everything though, just because his escort was the experienced one.

“It’s better to start now and familiarise yourself with my adorable self.” Jackson’s eyes were glinting with amusement as he said, “From what I’ve noticed, you would flinch at the barest touch so I decided to start now so you can get used to me.”

He raised a valid point but Jinyoung still had some concerns. “Can you dial it back slightly though? I’m okay with skinship but not as intense this soon.”

Jackson pondered this for a while. “What if we do a point system?” Jinyoung glanced at him in confusion. “Whenever I touch you in any way, just give me a number from one to ten.” He elaborated, “One being ‘get as far away from me’ and ten is ‘I’m totally down with this.’”

By the time they reached Jinyoung’s car, they had agreed on the point system, only because Jinyoung wanted to hard sell his pretend relationship.

*          *          *

They managed to get into the hall with a few minutes to go before the ceremony began. Jinyoung knew that they would be seated at the same table with his group of friends but he didn’t take into account this trepidation of introducing his date.

Despite Jackson’s consistent effort to rile him up, he had been a charming date. Jinyoung was comfortable with him before he even realised it. And surprisingly, he wanted his friends to like Jackson. The thought startled Jinyoung but he was not going to dwell on the why until the date was over and done with. Maybe never.

Approaching the table with Jackson in tow, Jinyoung could see the inquisitive looks on each of his friends’ faces. Unknowingly, he reached for Jackson’s hand. His warmth and a simple clasp gave him reassurance that he didn’t know he needed.

“Hey, guys,” Jinyoung greeted them when reached the table. “Everyone, this is Jackson.” Before he could introduce his friends, Jackson was already going around and shaking their hands, letting them introduce themselves to him instead.

Even though they were his friends, he was grateful to Jackson for taking the initiative and spared him the awkwardness. How could one introduce their escort-hired-as-a-boyfriend with a straight face? He wasn’t equipped for deception.

They took their seats and waited for the ceremony to start. Jinyoung took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he got himself into when he felt a small squeeze on his knee. Glancing to his left, Jackson winked at him and tugged his chair closer to him.

“Relax,” assured Jackson. “Stick close to the story and to me. Don’t say more than necessary and we’re good.”

Jinyoung murmured under his breath, “We had a rough start but thank you for everything today.” His unexpected response led Jackson to stare at him with fascination. “What?”

Jackson shook his head. “Nothing.” Then he tilted his head like he was rethinking his answer. “You are an enigma. There are so many layers to you and I’m barely scratching the surface.”

The music started playing before Jinyoung could form a reply to such frankness. He stared at Jackson, wondering when the easy rapport they initially had, morphed into an attraction to his escort.

 

III

“Four.”

“Does 'four' mean you want my hand there?”

“No, it means you are putting your hand _there_ longer than you should.”

“It’s just your waist. This is normal skinship for a couple of one month. Ask anyone else.”

“Who devised a point system with such vague requirements anyway?” Jinyoung looked at Jackson pointedly.

Jackson mimicked his facial expression and said, “The requirements are vague because they depend on someone’s skinship inability.”

Both Jackson and Jinyoung were bickering sneakily while trying to maintain a loving couple front to Jinyoung’s friends, who were staring at them with interest. It wasn’t as stealthily as they had thought because they had been bickering throughout the vow exchange, the five-course meal and now the dance portion of the wedding. One of Jinyoung’s friends even commented that she didn’t know bickering was another form of flirtation.

Jinyoung didn’t want to admit it but he actually enjoyed the bickering. Bantering with the right person, he had never felt so... alive. And he knew Jackson knew it too.

Was this why Jackson was able to loosen him up in record time? He wanted someone fun and he got more than he bargained for. Jackson was thoughtful and attentive towards him. Jinyoung refused to consider the other possibility; that he was good at what he did because of what he did for a living.

“Jinyoung-ie...,” a singsong-y voice interrupted his thoughts. _Here come the grooms_. Jinyoung groaned inwardly. Jackson had charmed the pants off his friends but Jinyoung could never guess how Mark and Jaebum might react to Jackson. He loved his friends but those two can be a tad too protective of him.

Everyone was gradually leaving the table for the dance floor so it was only the four of them left. Jackson stood up and shook the newlyweds’ hands. “Congratulations on your marriage. Jinyoung has told me so much about you.”

Jaebum’s brows lifted. “Has he? We’ve heard nothing about you. How long have you guys been dating?”

They had managed to not screw up with their story to his friends earlier but Jinyoung was freaking out now because Jaebum was highly observant and intuitive. He could spot bullshit within a mile radius and more.

Jackson replied cheerfully, “About a month now. We met at a coffee shop not far from here.” He recited what they had practiced before like it was his own personal anecdote. Jinyoung wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or scared.

While Jaebum was interrogating Jackson, Mark sidled up to him and whispered, “I like him.”

Jinyoung smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.” He really was, funnily enough.

“Cute guy. You’ve been holding out on us.” Mark gave Jackson the once-over. “He seems fun.”

_Fun_. One of the many words that embodied Jackson. The word that set off and encapsulated his little adventure today. A noun that Jinyoung would not be having after the date is over.

 

IV

They dined. They mingled. They danced. Everything a couple did at a wedding. Jackson kept up appearances yet in that short time Jinyoung had known him, he could tell something was bothering him. That little time too, was the reason why Jinyoung couldn’t ask him if he was okay.

The cosiness began to fade and apprehension loomed as the reception went on into the night.

Pensiveness surrounded both Jackson and Jinyoung, like something would come into blow and ruin their fragile link. What brought it on remained unsaid and heavy at the back of their minds.

“Let’s get some fresh air,” Jinyoung proposed, out of concern for Jackson’s well-being and their charade being exposed. He wasn’t a callous guy but he was not ready to answer questions about Jackson if his friends were to find out.

Strolling along the paved walkway heading towards the gazebo, the mood had certainly changed than when they were at the coffee shop and during dinner. Their comfortable connection before was now marred with uncertainties that neither had the guts to address.

How did the line between the escort and the employer-of-the-day blur into something else that none of them expected to? At least, that was how Jinyoung felt.

Jinyoung tried to pry. “You’ve gotten quiet.”

“Just thinking.”

“Care to share?”

“Maybe.”

Both of them stood still facing each other upon reaching the gazebo, staring into each other as if willing the other to talk.

“Are you–”

“Do you want to get coffee after this?” asked Jackson.

Jinyoung was taken aback. Sceptical by the invite, naturally his suspicion won over. “I thought you don’t drink coffee. Aren’t you going above and beyond for service rendered?”

The hurt in Jackson’s eyes was instantaneous that Jinyoung didn’t think he was capable of inflicting wound like he just did. He grabbed Jackson’s hand before he could make a run for it. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out.” As artless as his apology was, he hoped Jackson accepted it.

Jackson challenged him. “How did you mean it then?”

Jinyoung hesitated, trying to string words that would convey his confusion and his happiness from everything that had happened today. He also felt the need to make Jackson understand who he was before he can explain. “This is me, by the way. I get brash when I’m wary and weary of people.” He searched into Jackson’s eyes. “People can’t see through me because I don’t let them.”

Jackson remained silent so Jinyoung took it as a sign to continue. “You got under my skin so quickly but somehow, I didn’t want to get rid of you. Don't want to.”

“Today,” Jinyoung began again, “has been wonderful. Frustrating and weird yet wonderful in every way imaginable.” His resolution wavered. “But how much of it was real, I wonder.”

“It felt real.”

Jackson’s words were quietly delivered yet the impact was thunderous.

Jinyoung realised he was still holding Jackson’s hand so he gripped his hand firmly to encourage him.

“It felt real to me because it was never like this before.” Jackson watched Jinyoung intently. “Today started out like my every other job. Then you got so worked up after being teased that I wanted to tease you even more.” He let out a shaky breath. “Seeing you with your friends, I wanted to get to know you even more. Suddenly, nothing made sense anymore.”

To say that Jinyoung was floored, was an understatement.

Intertwining their hands, he pulled Jackson further into the gazebo. His other hand trembled as he reached up to lightly trace each curve and line of Jackson’s face. Their shared gaze laced with amazement at how surreal everything turned out to be.

Jackson had been the initiator throughout their date hence Jinyoung took it upon himself to be the aggressor, so to speak. He inched closer. And closer. Then he looked at Jackson questioningly, asking him if this was okay.

Jackson’s eyes were dancing in merriment, his infectious smile lit up his entire face. As if that weren’t enough to persuade Jinyoung, he said –

“Ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Jinsonology](http://jinsonology.livejournal.com/), where you can read some of the best Jinson fics. Cross-posted here with mods' permission :)  
> Dear prompter, thank you for the prompt!


End file.
